Supervillains
by kumikokat
Summary: Sylar finds himself in the living room of 4A, where Sheldon has an interesting proposition for him. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Heroes nor The Big Bang Theory. In the world of emoticons, I am colon opening bracket : ( **

_Just an idea I had because I love Sheldon and I love Sylar, and I always wondered what would happen if they met each other…_

Supervillains

"-and the reason for this massive energy release can be found by looking at-,"

"-kill you, Nakamura…what the hell?"

Sheldon sighed. He had become used to people simply appearing unexpectedly in his living room, although it still annoyed him (not least because it was an impossibility, as dictated by physics). Penny looked completely stunned. She was clutching her notebook to her chest and shaking violently.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

This one had dark hair and dark eyes and eyebrows that made him look vaguely Vulcan.

"My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. This is Penny. And as you can see, we're in the middle of something very important here," he gestured towards his whiteboard full of equations, "so if you wouldn't mind teleporting back wherever you came from, we'd appreciate it."

"Excuse me?"

Sheldon started to repeat himself, but the Vulcan-reminiscent man cut him off.

"I can't teleport back because I didn't kill Nakamura fast enough to get his ability before he sent me here. And how the hell do you know about all this?"

"Oh, we've had a fairly regular passage of inexplicably conjured people. First, your Hiro Nakamura. Then, a blonde girl with an electricity-based ability that I would have loved to study, but she-,"

"Yes, alright." The man looked impatient.

"What's your name?"

"Sylar."

"Isn't that a type of watch?" Penny interjected, looking puzzled.

"Silence!" He raised a hand, and Penny was thrown back against a wall. Sheldon watched thoughtfully.

"That's _very_ interesting. How does that work?"

Sylar glanced at Sheldon's whiteboard of equations.

"You're the genius, you tell me."

Sheldon ignored him. "So, what's your quest?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sheldon, stop making small talk and help me!" Penny squealed.

"Silence!" Sylar repeated, turning to Sheldon. "Quest?"  
"Yes. What do you want?" Sheldon sighed at this intruder's obvious stupidity, "Mr Nakamura informed us that he needed a place to send his enemies that would be… unpleasant for them. It is baffling to me why he would choose here."

"What do I want? I want…everything."

"Ah, world domination. Yes, I imagine that would be quite pleasant…" Sheldon drifted off, imagining huge banners showing his face, the people forced to attend his class, and he would educate them all until they were smart enough that he could hold an intelligent conversation with him, but not so smart that they would pose him any competition (naturally).

Penny let out another squeak, and Sylar used his other hand to point menacingly at her head.

"Would you like me to kill you?"

Penny shook her head in stunned silence.

"Listen, Sylar," Sheldon said thoughtfully, "it occurs to me that you are quite powerful-,"

"_Quite _powerful? I am _the most_ powerful."

"Yes, well, it occurs to me that you are powerful, in any case, and that our interests could be similar. With my intelligence and your…power, we could take this country. And why stop there? The world could be ours."

"Evil genius? Seriously? You're like a cartoon."

Sheldon shook his head, exasperated, and then ran, deer-like, to the shelves against the wall.

"Look here," he said; beckoning Sylar to come closer, "we could be the super villain."

"_What_?" Sylar cursed Nakamura silently. This was the worst place he had sent him yet. He could just kill this nutcase and be done with it. He entertained the notion momentarily, before the scientist cut him off.

"Like in my comic books," Sheldon pulled a few random comic books of shelves and flipped through them to show Sylar, "there is always a super villain. And they are always bent on world domination. And they would have gotten it, if the super hero hadn't been in the way."

"What's your point?"

"We don't have a superhero in our way."

Sylar was about to point out the existence of Nakamura, but stopped. Teaming up with the scientist was appealing. But then, he had never been much of a team player.

"I think you would get on better with Nakamura," Sylar said, eyeing the comic books, "then you could be the superhero." He opened a hand Sheldon was thrown against the wall next to Penny.

"What would be the purpose of killing me?" Sheldon's brow furrowed. "I don't have an ability for you." At Sylar's stunned expression, he continued, "yes, I've heard quite a bit about you. I _told _you, we have quite a regular passage of people coming through here from your friend Mr Nakamura."

"Yeah, you don't have an ability for me. But to be honest, I just kill people for fun."

"Are you going to kill us?" Penny squeaked.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know." Sylar glanced at the tattoo on his inner forearm. "A certain blonde cheerleader. So, I'm not going to kill you. Today."

Penny and Sheldon fell to the floor, a tangle of arms and legs, and by the time they looked up, the door was lying open and he was gone.

"Well, shall we continue with the lesson?"


End file.
